Prison Break A New Life
by 24guy
Summary: my version of how season 2 should have ended pairings Michael/Sara Lincoln/Veronica and LJ/OC
1. Chapter 1

authers note

hello everyone. I just recently became a fan of the great show prison break and after i finished season 2 this story came into my head. it's a romance story featuring the pairing of Michael and Sara

hope you enjoy this

Prison Break a new life Chapter 1 Freedom and Return of an old friend

Michael and Lincoln were walking through the woods in Panama.

"You think they got him?" Lincoln asked his brother.

"It's a pretty singular boat." Michael said with a small chuckle.

"That's a lot of coke to be carrying around if you were at the helm, man…" Lincoln said as Michael cut him off "I'd be doing some serious time, ten years minimum." Michael said "Yeah you would. We lost the boat." Lincoln said to his brother.

"At least we got the dead mans money." Lincoln said. "It's our ticket to the rest of our lives minis what I'm sending Westmorland's daughter." Michael said as the young boy came into view.

"Hey you showed up." Michael said relieved

"We had a deal." The boy said with a small smile

"This is my brother." Michael said introducing Lincoln to the boy.

"Hey." Lincoln greeted shaking the young boy's hand.

"This way." The boy said leading the brothers through the woods

"So' we get out of here and never look back." Lincoln said. "We never look back." Michael replied as he and Linc fallowed the boy.

"I want to thank you Michael for everything." Lincoln said as Michael looked at his brother and smiled. "You're welcome." Michael said as a new boat came into view

"That's the best I could do with the money you gave me." The boy said. "That'll work." Michael said as he handed the boy some cash then thanked him. "She's vary pretty." The boy commented.

"She'll get us where we need to go right?" Michael asked as the boy smiled "not the boat senor." The boy said as Michael was shocked at who he saw

Sara came on to the boat deck smiling as the men made there approach "So I got your message. Thank god I found you guys." Sara said as Michael enveloped her in a hug "Thank god is right." Michael said still in shock that he was holding the woman of his dreams.

"Michael Lincolns free." Sarah said still smiling.

"What?" Lincoln asked in shock "It's all over the news Paul Kellerman came forward and made a full confession." Sara said

"Are you serious?" Michael asked just as shocked as Lincoln. "Yeah they dropped all charges." Sara said happily

"Wow." Lincoln said still shocked. "That means you don't have to run anymore." Sara said with a smile.

"What about Michael?" Lincoln asked "A friend of my fathers on that but he's sure Michael will be ok too." Sara said

"I need a drink." Lincoln said with a smile. "I'll see what I can find." Sara said with a small laugh.

Michael went into the cabin and retrieved a small paperclip to unlock the cuff on his brother's arm.

"We did it Linc we did it." Michael said as he unlocked his brother

"No you almost did it." A voice said as the brothers looked up to see the nefarious Bill Kim with a gun on them.

Just then a limo roared up "Lower your weapon." A woman with a megaphone yelled.

Lincoln was shocked at who he saw it was Jane his fathers supporter "You heard me Mr. Kim drop your weapon." Jane said holding a gun Mr. Kim complied.

"What's going on?" Michael asked with Sara by his side. "We succeeded the company has been destroyed." Jane said with a smile. "Where's LJ?" Lincoln asked.

"He's with me don't worry." Jane said as she slapped a pare of handcuffs on Bill Kim. "LJ you can come out of the car." Jane said as LJ exited the limo.

"Dad, Uncle Mike." LJ said running up to his father and uncle. "LJ it's so good to see you son." Lincoln said hugging his son. "Uncle Mike who's she?" LJ asked pointing at Sara.

"Well LJ this is Sara she was a Dr at Fox River when your dad and I were there." Michael said giving Sara a peck on the cheek. "Wow Uncle Mike she's a hottie." LJ said as Michael burst out laughing.

"Well we better get going." Jane said as Michael and Sara looked up "Where are we going." Michael asked. "We arranged for you to be flown to a safe house in Chicago some one is there waiting for you." Jane said as the five of them piled in the limo

On the way to the Panama airport Michael and Sara were lost in each others eyes. It was over they had the rest of there lives to spend together they hugged and shared a kiss "I love you Michael." Sara said as Michael smiled. "I love you to Sara." He said.

"Hey settle down you two." Lincoln said as LJ laughed "Michael you want a beer?" Lincoln asked as he opened a small fridge in the limo. "Sure bro toss two over here." Michael said as Lincoln pulled out 3 beers and handed them out.

"To freedom." Michael said as the 3 clinked there beers and took a long drink. "Thanks I needed that." Sara said with a smile. "So Michael who do you think we are meeting at the safe house?" Lincoln asked as Michael shrugged. "I have no clue." Michael said as the limo came to a stop and they all saw a large jet that was the ticket to freedom.

"Oh my god Michael look." Sara said as Michael held the bag with the 5 million dollars "The jet is ready for take off." Jane said as everyone got onboard.

On the jet Jane showed them around. The aircraft was laid out differently then a commercial airliner. It had several separate rooms Michael set the money down and began looking through the jet.

Lincoln and LJ had decided to give Michael and Sara some time to themselves. Michael and Sara entered what appeared to be a dining room.

"Oh Michael it's beautiful." Sara said looking at a table that had been set for them. "I know now we can have that dinner date I promised you back at Fox River." Michael said as Sara kissed him and they sat down.

Over the course of dinner the couple continued to make small talk. "Sara when I first got to Fox River I never imagined you and I would end up together." Michael said with a smile. "Well Michael you said its real." Sara said as Michael laughed. "I know I just can't believe I went in to Fox River to get Linc out and I also found you." Michael said as Sara took his hand. "Well we are together Michael and I love you." Sara said still holding Michael's hands. "I love you to Sara." Michael said as they finished there date.

An hour or so later after Sara had gone to bed Michael found his brother in the bar room. "Hey Linc I thought you would be in here." Michael said giving Lincoln a high five. "I thought it's a good time for us to have some brotherly bonding time." Michael said sitting on one of the sofas in the bar room. "Sounds good to me." Lincoln said getting two beers out of the fridge. The brother's sat down and began drinking, and talking. "Well Michael it feels good not to be running anymore." Lincoln said taking a sip of beer. "You're right Linc and I'm glad LJ and Sara are with us." Michael said also taking a sip. "Where's LJ?" Michael asked finishing off his beer. "He went to sleep about an hour ago." Lincoln said also finishing his beer. "Well Linc it's getting late we should go to bed." Michael said as the two brothers retired for the night.

6 hours later the jet touched down in Chicago Michael lifted the heavy bag of money with one hand and held Sara's hand with the other. "You ready to go?" Michael asked as Sara nodded. "It's good to be home." LJ said as they all got off the jet. "Well this limo will take you to the safe house good luck to all of you." Jane said heading toward another car. "Wait who is meeting us at the safe house?" Lincoln asked as Jane turned to face him. "Don't worry she's someone you want to see." Jane said with a slight smile as she drove away.

Lincoln, LJ, Michael, and Sara piled in the limo to ride to the safe house about 6 miles from the airport. Sara put her arm around her man. Michael looked at her and smiled. "Gosh you two get a room." LJ said as he rolled his eyes. "We have a room this limo counts as a room." Sara said with a giggle and Lincoln laughed as Michael raised his eye brows.

The limo pulled up in front of the safe house as a young woman stood up in the balcony she made her way down stairs. Lincoln and Michael got out and the driver stopped them. "I believe you boys will need these." The driver said handing them two small velvet boxes.

The limo then drove off and the four stood out in front of the mansion "Michael I think I know what's in these boxes but why would I need one?" Lincoln asked curiously.

Just then the front door opened and Lincoln was shocked at who he saw. "Oh my god I can't believe it." Michael said equally as shocked as Lincoln. "Veronica is it really you?" Lincoln said as she made her approach. "Yes Lincoln it's me." Veronica said giving him a hug.

Sara stood by a still shocked Michael a tear forming in her eye. "But how I heard a gun shot on the phone?" Lincoln asked touching Veronicas face. "It was your father's men they came and rescued me before Steadman's lackeys could shoot me." Veronica explained as LJ came up. "Hey Veronica it's good to see you." LJ said as she hugged him. Veronica then saw Sara standing next to Michael. "Weren't you the DR at Fox River?" Veronica asked as Sara nodded. "I was but I had to leave there to be with Michael." Sara said as Michael gave her a light squeeze they then all went into the large house.

An hour or so later Veronica and Sara were working in the kitchen and making girl talk. "Veronica I couldn't believe how happy Lincoln was when you came out." Sara said as Veronica smiled. "Yeah I'm just happy he and I are back together and you and Michael seem happy." Veronica said as she and Sara continued making dinner.

Michael and Lincoln were in a game room in the mansion where LJ was playing darts. "So Linc when should we ask the ladies?" Michael asked as LJ looked up. "Ask them what?" LJ asked as Michael and Lincoln both smiled. "Well LJ later tonight your uncle and I are going to ask Sara and Veronica to marry us." Lincoln said as LJ smiled "Wow that's so cool but you guys don't have rings to give them." LJ said puzzled. "Actually we do." Michael said as he and Lincoln took the small boxes out of there pockets. "Wow where did you guys get those?" LJ asked. "I don't know the driver that brought us here had them." Michael said putting the box back in his pocket. "Dinner's ready guys." Veronica said poking her head into the game room as the 3 guys made there way downstairs.

Michael, Lincoln, and LJ made there way into the dining room. The men had dressed in evening ware that they had found in the house. The ladies had also found some nice dresses. "Wow you ladies look wonderful." Michael said with a grin causing Sara to blush a little. Lincoln opened up a bottle of wine as the five sat down to have dinner.

"So Veronica where have you been this whole time?" Lincoln asked. "Well I stayed with my little sister Kelly who lives here in Chicago." Veronica said. "Oh yeah I remember her how's she doing?" Michael asked. "She's doing great I was going to ask her to come out and spend some time with us." Veronica said as Sara smiled. "That should be fun and I would love to meet her." Sara said as Michael put his arm around her. "Well I'm going to go to bed." LJ said as he got up from the table. "Good night son." Lincoln said. "Good night LJ." Veronica said as LJ hugged both his father and Veronica.

After LJ had left Michael looked at his brother and Lincoln nodded and they both stood up. "Well ladies my brother and I would like to take this moment to do something." Michael said as Veronica and Sara looked at each other not sure what was going on.

Lincoln took the small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Veronica will you marry me?" Lincoln asked as Veronica hugged him. "Yes Linc I will marry you." Veronica said as Lincoln kissed her. "Alright Michael your turn." Lincoln said pointing at his brother. Michael then took a similar box out of his jacket pocket and faced Sara. "Sara will you marry me?" Michael asked as Sara smiled. "Of course I will marry you Mr. Scofield." Sara said as Michael grinned and placed a ring on her finger.

Later that night Veronica and Sara were alone in the living room as their men had retired to the bar room for a drink. "I'm so happy this all turned out so well." Sara said as Veronica smiled. "So am I its good to see Linc happy after all he's been through." Veronica said as her cell phone rang. "Hello." She said into the phone. "Hey sis I just thought I should call you." A young woman said as Veronicas eyes lit up. "Kelly it's so good to hear your voice." Veronica said as Sara smiled. "Sis I was going to come out there to see you guys is that ok?" Kelly asked her sister. "Sure sis come on over tomorrow I'll see you then." Veronica said. "Thanks Veronica I'll see you soon love you." Kelly said. "Love you to sis." Veronica said closing the phone. Veronica and Sara then headed up to bed a short time later Michael and Lincoln joined them.


	2. Chapter 2

Prison Break a new life chapter 2 Ice cream and clothes shopping

Sara came down the stares to find Michael cooking breakfast. She also found Lincoln and Veronica at the table drinking coffee. "I didn't know you could cook." Sara said putting her arm around Michael as he let out a slight laugh. "Yeah I can cook it's just you don't get much chance in prison or on the run." Michael said as they all broke out laughing.

Sara helped herself to a cup of coffee and joined Lincoln and Veronica. "Good morning Sara did you sleep well?" Veronica asked. "Yes I did thanks for asking." Sara said taking a sip of coffee. "Linc you should wake LJ up breakfast is almost ready." Michael said as Lincoln nodded. "Excuse me ladies I will be right back." Lincoln said shooting a wink at them.

Lincoln entered his sons room LJ was still fast asleep Lincoln gave his son a light shake. "Come on slugger time to wake up breakfast is ready." Lincoln said as LJ woke up.

"He'll be right down." Lincoln said as he made his way down the stares. Michael was bringing the food to the table. "Oh Michael it all looks lovely." Sara said as Michael brought over a fresh pot of coffee. "Thank you my dear." Michael said as Sara smiled. LJ came into the dining room looking a little sleepy. "Morning LJ." Michael said. "Morning Uncle Mike." LJ said sitting down at the table.

After they had finished everyone was sitting around the table talking as the doorbell rang. "I got it." LJ said walking over to the door. Behind the door stood the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. "Hello I am Kelly Donovan is my sister here?" the girl asked as LJ just nodded. "Veronica your sister is here." LJ said as Veronica emerged from the dining room and saw her sister. "Kell it's so good to see you." Veronica said giving her sister a hug. "Oh I'm sorry Kelly this is LJ he's Lincolns son." Veronica said as LJ extended his hand which Kelly shook she then noticed the ring on her sisters finger.

"Sis you're getting married?" Kelly asked as Veronica smiled. "Yes Linc proposed last night before you called." Veronica said "Wow sis that's great." Kelly said giving her sister a hug just then Michael, Lincoln, and Sara came into the living room. "Hey Kelly its good to see you." Lincoln said giving the girl a pat on the shoulder. "Hi I'm Sara I'm Michael's fiancé." Sara said introducing herself to Kelly.

"Well ladies we have some shopping to do Linc and I still need our tuxes." Michael said as Sara and Veronica lit up "That's right and we still need our dresses." Sara said as Michael smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

"Wait we have to figure out something for LJ and Kelly to do." Veronica said. "Don't worry sis I was going to ask LJ to go with me to an ice cream store a few miles away from here." Kelly said eyeing LJ as he blushed slightly "What like a date?" LJ asked. "Yeah like a date is that ok?" Kelly asked as LJ smiled. "Yeah it just feels weird to be going out with my future stepsister." LJ said with a nervous chuckle "its ok LJ just go and have fun." Veronica said as Lincoln patted his son. "Go for it slugger." Lincoln said as he, Michael, Sara, and Veronica left for the formal ware shop.

"Well shall we?" Kelly asked as LJ smiled. "We shall let's go." LJ said taking Kelly's hand and then they headed to the ice cream shop.

Lincoln, Michael, Sara, and Veronica were chatting up a storm walking through the clothing store talking about everything from Fox River to hobbies to their weddings. They then separated Michael and Lincoln went to men's ware while Sara and Veronica headed to the dresses

LJ and Kelly were driving to the ice cream shop. LJ was still shocked at Kelly's beauty she was as pretty as veronica only a tad smaller and a bit more spunky. "LJ are you still nervous?" Kelly asked in a kind voice. "Yeah a little." LJ said with small smile. "Don't worry I won't bite." Kelly said as she clicked her teeth together causing LJ to laugh. They then pulled into the ice cream store.

Sara and Veronica were in the dress department talking "Veronica your sister is such a cutie I saw her looking at LJ." Sara said laughing. "Yeah I'm sure they are having fun." Veronica said checking out a bright red dress. "That one looks nice." Sara said. "I agree I'm going to buy it." Veronica said as she saw Sara's jaw drop. "Oh my god look at this." Sara said as she picked up a sea green color dress. "It's beautiful." Veronica said as Sara took it off the hanger "Alright lets go find those two men of ours." Sara said as they both took off to find Michael and Lincoln.

Kelly and LJ were behind the counter at the ice cream store. "What can I get you?" A man asked. "Yeah two vanilla cones please." LJ said handing the man a $10 bill. The man handed LJ and Kelly the cones and they thanked him. They then went to a near by table "So LJ how old are you?" Kelly asked taking a lick. "I just turned 18." LJ said also taking a lick. "Oh well I just turned 20." Kelly said as LJ blushed a little. "What's wrong LJ?" Kelly asked taking his hand. "Nothing it's just I can't get over how beautiful you are." LJ said as Kelly began to blush slightly. "Thank you LJ that's so sweet." Kelly said as the two of them finished their date.

Michael and Lincoln were looking at suit jackets. Michael found a white jacket and a gold colored vest. Lincoln had selected a black jacket and a red vest. The brothers turned to see Veronica and Sara coming up to them holding their dresses. "Wow ladies those are beautiful." Michael said with a grin "Thanks and I think you two will look great to." Sara said as the four paid for the clothes

Kelly and LJ arrived back at the mansion they sat together in the living room. "Can I get you anything?" LJ asked "Yeah can I get a soda?" Kelly asked. "You got it." LJ said leaving the room and coming back in with two cokes. LJ and Kelly sat together talking as they heard a car pull up.

LJ and Kelly came out to greet their family. "Hey slugger." Lincoln said lugging a shopping bag with Michael following him "LJ how did it go?" Michael asked "It went fine Uncle Mike lots of fun." LJ said as he helped bring in the clothes.

A few hours later Michael and Sara were alone in their room. "Sara there is something I need to do and I was wondering if you would accompany me?" Michael said as Sara held his hand and Michael saw the gleaming ring on her finger. "Michael what is it you have to do?" Sara asked as Michael smiled. "Well when we broke out of Fox River I made a promise to Charles Westmorland that I would see his daughter before she died." Michael said as Sara began to tear up "Oh Michael yes I will go there with you." Sara said as she kissed her husband to be. "Good night Sara I love you." Michael said as Sara smiled "I love you to Michael." Sara said as they shut off the lights and went to bed.

Lincoln and Veronica were in their room getting ready for bed. Lincoln was shaving for the first time since they had broken out of Fox River. "Linc could I talk to you?" Veronica asked as Lincoln came out of the bathroom. "Sure Veronica I'm always here." Lincoln said as he sat next to her Veronica then burst into tears "Oh Linc I'm so sorry that I couldn't see you for all that time you thought I was dead." Veronica said looking up at him tears in her eyes. "Veronica its ok we are together now we will get married soon." Lincoln said kissing the top of her head. "I love you Veronica." Lincoln said as she smiled up at him. "I love you to Linc." Veronica said as they shut off the light and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Prison break a new life Chapter 3 keeping a promise

Sara woke up and looked at the clock which read 6:00 am. She stretched then looked over at Michael who was still fast asleep. Sara slowly got out of bad she then gave Michael a light kiss on the cheek "Sleep well handsome." She whispered as she left the bed room.

Sara made her way downstairs and heard someone making coffee "Good Morning Sara did you sleep well?" Veronica asked with a smile "I did thank you." Sara said as Veronica handed her a cup. "So what are you and Michael going to do today?" Veronica asked as she took a sip of coffee "Well Michael said he needed to go and see the daughter of a former inmate so he and I are going out there today." Sara said as she took a sip of coffee. "Who was the inmate?" Veronica asked "His name was Charles Westmorland he was on Michael's team but died seconds before the escape." Sara said with a sigh.

Kelly came downstairs to find Sara and her sister. "Good morning." Kelly said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning sis would you like some coffee?" Veronica asked her sister. "Sure I'll have a cup." Kelly said as Sara handed one to her. "So are the guys up yet?" Kelly asked taking a sip as the three of them heard footsteps coming down the stairs

Michael came into the dining room shirtless so his tattoo was visible "Michael that's quite the work of art." Kelly said almost mesmerized by the different tattoos "Kelly this tattoo was how I broke out of prison." Michael explained as Kelly nodded

Sara walked up to Michael and put her arms around him "Well good morning." Michael said with a smile as Sara continued to run her hands up and down his back, she then felt the patch where he got burned while in Fox River. "Michael how's the burn?" She asked with a concerned look. "I'm fine Sara." Michael said giving her a kiss just then Lincoln and LJ entered and the family sat down to have breakfast.

2 hours later Michael was looking in a mirror adjusting his tie as Sara came up behind him. "Michael can I talk to you about something important?" Sara asked "Sure sweetheart." Michael said closing the door to the room they shared.

Michael and Sara sat together on the bed "Sara what's up?" Michael asked as Sara took his hand in hers. "Michael I'm pregnant." Sara said as Michael's jaw dropped. "Sara that's wonderful." Michael said giving her a hug. "Sara when did you find out?" Michael asked as Sara smiled. "Last night before you came in for bed." Sara said as Michael laughed "Well we better go I don't want to get there too late." Michael said as he and Sara left the house to go see Westmorland's daughter.

Driving to the hospital was filled with pleasant conversation "Michael I was hoping we could set the wedding for next week." Sara said as Michael smiled. "I agree with you baby it's settled next week it is." Michael said as Sara kissed him on the cheek

Michael and Sara pulled into the hospital parking lot. Michael opened the car door for Sara. "Wow what a gentleman." Sara said as Michael shot her a smile and helped her out of the car. They then entered the hospital

Michael and Sara came up to the front desk "Hello my name is Michael Scofield and this is my fiancée Sara we are here to see Anna Westmorland." Michael said as the receptionist ruffled through a few documents "Ah yes room 233 on floor 2." She said as Michael nodded. "Thank you." Michael said as he and Sara entered the elevator.

They arrived at room 233 and Michael knocked as Sara lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly the door opened and a nurse stood there. "Are you here to see Anna?" The nurse asked as Michael and Sara both nodded. The nurse then let them in.

Michael and Sara came into the room to see a weakened young women. "Who are you?" Anna asked not recognizing the man and woman in front of her. "Hello Anna my name is Michael I was very close to your father he was like the father I never had." Michael said as Anna nodded. "Your father asked me to send you his love before he died." Michael said as Anna nodded "Thank you." She said as Michael and Sara left the room.

Michael and Sara pulled up in front of their house. They entered the living room to find Lincoln and Veronica talking. "Hey you two how did it go?" Lincoln asked as Michael and Sara sat down to join them. "It went fine." Michael said. "Where are Kelly and LJ?" Sara asked. "They went to the mall right after you two left." Veronica said as Sara nodded. "Well we do have something important to discuss with you guys." Michael said.

"What's up Michael?" Lincoln asked as Michael smiled. "Well Sara and I have some good news." Michael announced as he looked over at Sara. "I'm pregnant it happened when Michael and I spent a night together while he was on the run." Sara explained as Lincoln and Veronica both smiled.

"I guess I get to be the uncle now." Lincoln said as Michael threw his head back and laughed. "Congratulations Sara." Veronica said with a smile. "Well that brings us to the second thing we need to talk about." Michael said as Sara took his hand "What is it?" Lincoln asked as Michael smiled. "Well to complement the good news Sara and I were hoping we could have the wedding next week." Michael said as Lincoln and Veronica both smiled "It's a date." They both said as Michael and Sara both smiled.

Later that night after dinner Lincoln found Michael in the bar room. "Hey Linc would you want to join me for a drink?" Michael asked as he pulled out two beers. "Sure Michael that's why I came down here." Lincoln said as Michael handed him a beer. "To the good life." Michael said as they both clinked their beers and began drinking.

Veronica and Sara were sitting in the front room talking as Sara heard her cell phone ring. "Hello." She said putting the phone to her ear. "Sara its Bruce Bennett." Bruce greeted as Sara smiled warmly "Bruce how are you?" Sara asked. "I'm fine Sara how's the new house?" Bruce asked. "It's great in fact I have something to ask you Bruce." Sara said into the phone. "What is it Sara?" Bruce asked. "Well Bruce I'm getting married next week. And I was wondering would you give me away at the wedding?" Sara asked. "Sara I would be honored." Bruce said as Sara smiled. "Well then I will see you next week." Sara said. "Sure Sara take care." Bruce said as he hung up the phone.

A short time later LJ and Kelly came into the house to find Sara and Veronica sitting in the living room. "Hey you two, did you have fun?" Sara asked "Oh yeah the mall was a lot of fun." Kelly said. "Where are dad and Uncle Mike?" LJ asked "They are downstairs in the bar room." Veronica said as LJ headed down the stares.

In the bar room Michael and Lincoln had just finished their beers as LJ walked in. "Hey guys what's up?" LJ asked as Michael and Lincoln looked over and smiled. "Oh nothing we were just celebrating." Michael said giving LJ a pat on the shoulder. "What's going on?" LJ asked. "Well slugger we set the wedding for next week." Lincoln told his son.

Later that night Sara was on her and Michael's bed reading as Michael entered the room. "Good evening Mr. Scofield." Sara said with a smile as Michael came over and lay next to her taking her hand. "Michael I invited Bruce to the wedding." Sara mentioned as Michael looked up. "The friend of your fathers that set me free?" Michael asked as Sara nodded. "Yeah he is going to give me away." Sara said as Michael smiled. "That's great I would love to meet him." Michael said as Sara kissed him. "I love you Michael." Sara said as she broke the kiss. "I love you to Sara." Michael said as he placed his hand on Sara's stomach causing her to smile. "I hope it's a boy." Michael said as Sara laughed a little and rubbed Michael's shaved head until he fell asleep.

Dream Sequence

Michael was sitting in a mist filled room as he looked around. "Hello Michael." A voice said as Michael turned to see Charles Westmoreland. "Charles is it really you?" Michael asked as the elder man nodded. "Yes it's me son." Charles said. "How?" Michael asked shocked. "You're dreaming Michael I've come to congratulate you on becoming a father." Charles said as Michael smiled. "Thank you Charles." Michael said as the elder man patted him on the shoulder. "Michael I thought of you as the son I never had." Charles said as he disappeared

Sara was also in a mist filled room. "Sara its me." A voice said as she turned around to see her father Frank Tancredi. "Dad is it you?" Sara asked as Frank nodded "Yeah it's really me sweetie." Frank said giving his daughter a hug "How dad I saw you die?" Sara asked shocked. "I know but I came back to let you know I'm sorry I was never there for you." Frank said as Sara smiled "Also congratulations about the baby sweetheart." Frank said with a smile "Thank you dad." Sara said. "I know Michael is a good man." Frank said as Sara gave her father a hug "Well it's time for me to go I will always be with you remember that." Frank said as he disappeared in the mist.

End of dream sequence

Michael and Sara both awoke at the same time. "Michael I just had a strange dream." Sara said as Michael looked over and nodded. "I know so did I." Michael said. "Well do you want to talk about it?" Sara asked. "Well I was alone in a room and all of a sudden Charles Westmoreland showed up to congratulate me on becoming a dad." Michael said as a shocked look formed on Sara's face. "Wow Michael dad came to me in my dream." Sara said as Michael smiled. "Well I guess they came to bless us." Michael said as Sara smiled. "I love you Michael." Sara said as she gave him a kiss. "I love you to Sara." Michael said as he turned the lights off and they both went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

AN sorry it took me so long to update iv been busy writeing more chapters lol.

anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter

Prison Break a new life chapter 4 a wedding to remember

Michael was in front of a mirror adjusting his bowtie as he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Michael said as Lincoln entered the room. "How're you holding up bro?" Lincoln asked as Michael turned and smiled. "Never better Linc." Michael said as he brushed off the sleeves of his white jacket.

Michael pulled a sliver pendent out of his jacket pocket. "What's that?" Lincoln asked. "It's my wedding gift for Sara." Michael said opening the pendent up inside it was engraved the phrase. "Michael and Sara it's real" Michael looked at it and smiled. "Wow Michael that's nice." Lincoln commented as Michael snapped the locket shut.

Sara and Veronica were standing on the balcony. "It's such a beautiful day." Sara commented. "Yes it's a perfect day to get married." Veronica said as they heard the door open and Kelly and LJ came out on the balcony to join them. "Sara someone is here for the wedding he is downstairs waiting for you." Kelly said as Sara thanked her and headed downstairs.

Sara came into the front room to see her father's friend Bruce Bennett. "Hello Bruce." Sara said as Bruce stood up to greet her. "Sara it's so good to see you." Bruce said giving her a hug. "Wow you look lovely." Bruce commented as Sara smiled. "Thank you Bruce." Sara said as Veronica made her way down the stairs "Veronica this is my father's friend Bruce." Sara said as Bruce and Veronica shook hands. "So you helped set Michael and Lincoln free?" Veronica asked as Bruce nodded. "Well I would like to say thank you for all you have done for the four of us." Veronica said as Bruce smiled. "It was my pleasure young lady." Bruce said taking a sip from his wine glass. "Oh Sara I almost forgot to give you these." Bruce said taking two envelopes out of his jacket pocket. "What are in these Bruce?" Sara asked as Bruce smiled. "They are airline tickets to anywhere you and Michael wish for a week." Bruce said as Sara gave him a hug

Michael and Lincoln were sitting in the bar room drinking small glasses of something. "So today is the day." Michael said setting his glass down. "Yes and I still can't believe I have a second chance with Veronica." Lincoln said pouring two more shots. Michael and Lincoln then threw back the shots fallowed by a knock at the door "Come in." Michael said as the door opened. "Gentlemen the wedding I scheduled to begin in 5 minutes." A man said as Michael and Lincoln both nodded.

Michael and Lincoln both stood under a wedding arch set up in the back yard behind their house. Kelly and LJ both approached them and stood near the arch.

Michael and Lincoln looked at the back door of the house as it began to open. Their ladies stepped outside fallowed by Bruce Bennett and a pastor. Michael and Lincoln both smiled as they saw Sara in her sea green dress and Veronica in her red dress.

The pastor quickly made his way under the arch as the ladies stood before their men. "Who gives these women to marry these men?" the pastor asked. "I do." Bruce said as Sara and Veronica took Michael and Lincoln's hands.

Michael and Sara looked into each others eyes as LJ handed the rings over to Michael. "Do you Sara take Michael to be your husband?" The pastor asked. "I do." Sara said tearing up a little. "And do you Michael take Sara to be your wife?" The pastor asked as Michael smiled. "I do." Michael said as Sara was fighting back the tears. "You may now place the rings on each others fingers." The pastor said as Michael and Sara did so "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." The pastor said as Michael then gently leaned in and gave Sara a long kiss.

Michael and Sara then stepped away to let Lincoln and Veronica take their vows. They both held each others hands as the pastor stood by them. "Do you Veronica take Lincoln to be your husband?" The pastor asked. "I do." Veronica said she gripped Lincoln's hands. "And do you Lincoln take Veronica to be your wife?" The pastor asked as Lincoln looked over at his family. "I'm sorry I can't." Lincoln said as everyone gave him a shocked look. "Just kidding I do." Lincoln said as everyone laughed. "Well then I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." The pastor said as Lincoln and Veronica shared a long kiss.

After the wedding the entire Scofield/Burrows clan headed into the party room. The tables were set and dinner was ready for them. "It looks perfect." Sara said. "Just like you." Michael said giving her a kiss on the cheek. They then all sat down to eat.

After dinner LJ started the music so everyone could dance "Excuse me Sara would you like to dance with me." Bruce asked as Sara smiled. "Of course let's go." Sara said as Bruce took her hand and led her to the dance floor where Lincoln and Veronica were also dancing.

"I can't believe this day is finally here." Sara said as Bruce smiled. "Sara Michael's a great guy and I know he loves you vary much." Bruce said. "And I love him vary much." Sara said as the song came to an end.

Michael and Sara were sitting at one of the tables hand in hand. The song you and me started playing. "May I have this dance Mrs. Scofield?" Michael asked. "Sure Mr. Scofield." Sara said as Michael took her hand and led her to the dance Floor. They were joined by Lincoln and Veronica and LJ and Kelly. "Linc I still can't believe we got a second chance." Veronica said as Lincoln gave her a kiss. "Well I'm here and you're here." Lincoln said as Veronica put her head on his shoulder as they continued to sway to the music. "LJ I'm so happy for your dad and my sister they are perfect for each other." Kelly commented. "I know Kelly perfect just like you and I." LJ said as Kelly gave him a kiss.

Michael and Sara swayed to the music. "Michael Bruce gave us something for a wedding gift." Sara said as Michael smiled "Really what is it?" Michael asked. "Later darling I will show you later." Sara said as they continued dancing.

A Few hours later Michael and Sara were alone in their room. "Sara I got this for you as a wedding gift." Michael said handing her a small box. Sara smiled as she opened it to find the Silver locket. "Oh Michael it's beautiful." Sara said as she gave him a hug "Baby open it up there is a surprise inside." Michael said as Sara slowly clicked open the locket. "Oh Michael." Sara said as she looked at the inscription which read "Michael and Sara it's real" Sara gave Michael a hug and kiss after reading the inscription. "Michael Bruce gave us these for a wedding gift." Sara said holding out the two airline tickets. "Great now we can go to Baja for our honeymoon." Michael said. "I know that's what I was thinking." Sara said as they both lay down together and embraced. "I love you." Sara said as Michael kissed her. "I love you to Sara." Michael said as he and Sara looked in each others eyes. "Michael I forgot to mention I have a Drs Appointment tomorrow morning." Sara said as a worried look came to Michael's face. "Sara what's going on?" Michael asked as Sara giggled a little. "Darling nothings wrong it's for our baby." Sara said as Michael started laughing with her. Michael then saw Sara yawn "Are you tired?" Michael asked as Sara nodded. "Alright go to sleep I'll see you in the morning." Michael said as he lovingly kissed Sara good night "Good night Sara." Michael said. "I love you Michael." Sara said. "I love you to Sara." Michael said shutting the door.

Michael entered the living room to find Lincoln. "Well Linc it looks like Sara and I are going away for a week." Michael said. "Where are you going?" Lincoln asked as Michael laughed a little. "Well it turns out Bruce gave us a week vacation for a wedding gift so Sara and I were going to check out Baja." Michael said as Lincoln smiled. "Wow that was nice of him." Lincoln commented. "Will you guys be ok here?" Michael asked as Lincoln laughed. "Of course Michael we will be fine go have a good time." Lincoln said as Michael laughed along with his brother. Michael and Lincoln chatted for a few more minutes then headed upstairs to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Prison Break a new life chapter 5 a week vacation

Michael was still asleep as he felt someone trying to shake him awake. "Wake up sleepy head." Sara said as Michael slowly woke up. "Would you like some coffee?" Sara asked as Michael nodded and got out of bed.

Michael and Sara came into the kitchen to find Lincoln and Veronica. "Wow looks like someone slept in." Veronica said looking at Michael who was still half asleep "I think the whole being married and becoming a father thing is too much for him." Lincoln joked as Sara slapped him on the arm playfully. "Here Michael this will wake you up." Veronica said handing him a cup.

The family continued to talk wile they drank coffee. "So Linc tells me you two are going away for a week." Veronica said as Sara nodded. "Yeah Bruce gave us a vacation as a wedding gift." Sara said "And while we were in Fox River I promised Sara I would take her to Baja." Michael said a little more awake now. "That sounds so sweet." Veronica said as Sara smiled. "Yeah our flight leaves at 1.00 PM." Michael said. "Well just go and have a good time you two." Veronica said as Lincoln nodded. "Yeah and don't worry we will hold down the fort wile you are gone." Lincoln said as Michael laughed.

Michael finished packing the last suitcase as Sara came into the room. "Michael are you ready to go?" Sara asked. "Yeah all packed." Michael said giving her a kiss they then headed downstairs to tell Lincoln and Veronica good bye.

"Well we are off." Michael said as Lincoln hugged him "Stay out of trouble bro." Lincoln said as Michael laughed. Sara and Veronica shared a sisterly hug. "Have fun girl." Veronica said. "We will I'm sure." Sara said as she and Michael headed out.

Michael and Sara pulled into the clinic for Sara's appointment. "You ready?" Michael asked his wife as he held out his hand. "Yes." Sara said as she took Michael's hand.

Michael and Sara entered the small waiting room. "Yes my name is Sara Scofield I have an appointment at 10." Sara said as she recognized the woman behind the desk. "Katie is that you?" Sara asked. "Sara it's so good to see you." Katie said giving Sara a hug. "And it's good to see you to Mr. Scofield." Katie said as Michael laughed. "Please call me Michael." Michael said as he shook Katie's hand.

Michael and Sara sat down together in the waiting aria. "Are you nervous?" Michael asked as Sara put her hand on his. "No not nervous just excited." Sara said giving Michael a kiss. "Mrs. Scofield we are ready to see you now." A nurse said as Michael and Sara stood up.

Michael and Sara were led into an exam room a short time later Sara's Dr came in. "Wow Sara it's good to see you again." The Dr said as she shook Sara's hand. "Oh Dr Stevens this is my husband Michael Scofield." Sara said introducing the two "I recognize you you're the guy who broke his brother out of Fox River prison." Dr Stevens said as Michael laughed. "You got me." Michael said as they all three laughed. "So I hear that you two have a baby on the way." Dr Stevens said as Michael and Sara both smiled and nodded. "So Sara how are you doing?" Dr Stevens asked. "Well we found out two weeks ago but so far I have been ok." Sara said as she held Michael's hand. "Well Sara let's have a look shall we." The Dr said as Sara lay down on the table.

Michael held Sara's hand as a tech wheeled a machine over. "Alright Sara are you ready?" Dr Stevens asked as Sara nodded gripping Michael's hand "Ok here we go." Dr Stevens said as she moved the ultrasound wand over Sara's exposed stomach. "Well looks like we found the little one." Dr Stevens said as Michael and Sara looked at the screen and smiled. "Well it's too early to tell if it's a boy or girl but have you two discussed names yet?" Dr Stevens asked as Michael and Sara looked at each other

"Well we decided on Brandy Marie if it's a girl and Michael JR if it's a boy." Sara said as she looked up at Michael and smiled. "Well everything seems ok so Sara I will see you in a month." Dr Stevens said as Michael and Sara thanked her and left.

2 hours later Michael and Sara were on the plane to take them to Baja. "Excuse me can I get you anything?" a stewardess asked them. "Yeah I will have a coke." Michael said. "Can I have a glass of orange juice please?" Sara asked as the stewardess nodded and handed them their drinks. "Thank you." Michael said as the young lady smiled and left.

A short time later Michael felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, he looked at the caller id. "It's Linc should I answer it?" Michael asked looking over at Sara who nodded "Go ahead Michael it might be important." Sara said as Michael flipped his phone open. "Hey Linc what's up?" Michael asked "Michael I'm sorry to interrupt but a man from the government came by the house." Lincoln said as Michael got a worried look. "Lincoln why were they there?" Michael asked. "Michael what's wrong?" Sara asked noticing the worry in her husband's voice.

"Michael relax, they just came by to give me a 2 million dollar check to apologize for my imprisonment." Lincoln said fighting back the laughter. "Linc that was not funny." Michael said as he turned to face Sara. "Linc just got a 2 million dollar check from the government." Michael said as Sara laughed. "And you were worried." Sara said as Michael smiled. "Well Linc I'll talk to you later." Michael said. "Sure Michael and have a good trip." Lincoln said as both men hung up the phones.

A few hours later after the plane had landed; Michael and Sara were waiting for their bags. Michael picked up both suitcases and nearly dropped them. "Sucre?" Michael said shocked to see his former cell mate.

"Hey papi how you been?" Sucre said giving Michael a hug. "We've been great man Sara and I just got married." Michael said as Sara came next to him. "Great news papi so did we." Sucre said as Maricruz came over next to her husband. "Wow buddy it looks like our hard work paid off." Michael said as all four broke out laughing. "So where are you two staying?" Sucre asked. "Oh this small hotel just a block from here." Sara said. "Really we are staying at the same hotel." Maricruz said as the men laughed. "Just like old times huh papi." Sucre said as he and Michael slapped a high five.

A short time later. Michael and Sara were in their room getting ready for a dinner date with Sucre and Maricruz.

Sara let her hair down as Michael came behind her. "Just as beautiful as the day we met." Michael said planting a kiss on her neck. "Michael you are going to make us late." Sara said as Michael grinned. "Looks like it doc." Michael said as he and Sara kissed and headed out the door.

Michael and Sara entered a small restaurant. "Over here Michael." A voice said as Michael and Sara looked over to see Sucre waving at them. They then made their way over to the table.

"So when did you two get married?" Sucre asked. "Two days ago." Sara said as Michael took her hand in his. "That's great congratulations." Maricruz said "Thank you." Sara said.

After dinner Michael raised his glass "Sara and I have an announcement." Michael said. "What's going on?" Sucre asked. "We are going to have a baby." Sara said. "Aw that's so sweet." Maricruz said as Sara smiled. "Great job papi." Sucre said as he and Michael slapped hands. "Oh how's Linc?" Sucre asked. "He's good; he's back in Chicago with his wife." Michael said. "Who did he marry?" Sucre asked. "Our lawyer and childhood friend Veronica." Michael said.

An hour or so later Michael and Sara were in their hotel room. "Sara would you want to join me in the hot tub?" Michael asked as Sara smiled. "I would love to." Sara said.

Michael came out wearing his swim suit as he saw his wife looking in the mirror. Michael came up behind Sara "What's wrong honey?" Michael asked. "Nothing it's just I'm worried about how things are going to change." Sara said as she turned to look at Michael. "I know Sara I will still love you no matter what, and we are going to be the best parents ever." Michael said as Sara kissed him and they held onto each other

As they got read to go down to the hot tub Sara heard her phone ring. "Michael its Veronica." Sara said as she placed the phone to her ear. "Hey Veronica how is it at home?" Sara asked. "Things are great Linc just cooked dinner, and LJ and Kelly are watching a movie." Veronica said as Sara smiled. "Well Michael and I are having fun we were just about to go down to the hot tub." Sara said. "Well go and have fun girl, I'll see you next week." Veronica said. "Bye Veronica." Sara said hanging up the phone.

Michael and Sara headed out to the back of the hotel where the hot tub was. "Well looks like we have it all to ourselves." Michael said as Sara giggled, they then both eased into the hot water. "Oh that feels good." Sara said as Michael massaged her neck and shoulders. "You were right Michael this is a nice place." Sara said as Michael smiled. "You remember when we first talked about Baja?" Michael asked as Sara nodded. "When we were in the vent system at Fox River during the riot." Sara said with a smile as Michael kissed her on the cheek.

An hour later Michael and Sara were laying together on the bed in their hotel room. "Sara are you having fun?" Michael asked as Sara looked at him and smiled. "Of course I am." She said giving him a kiss. "Good I'm glad." Michael said as Sara snuggled into his arms and began to fall asleep. Michael leaned in kissed her "I love you Michael." Sara whispered as she dosed off. "I love you to Sara." Michael said giving her another kiss.

A short time later Michael heard his phone ring "Hello." Michael said. "Hey papi would you want to go hang out in the hotel lobby for a bit?" Sucre asked as Michael looked at Sara sleeping peacefully. "Sure buddy I'll meet you down there." Michael said hanging up the phone and putting a jacket on.

Michael came down the stairs as he saw Sucre. "Hey buddy." Michael said walking up to the table. "Hey papi thanks for coming down." Sucre said giving Michael a hug.

"So Sucre how is married life?" Michael asked as Sucre laughed. "It's been great Michael it feels so good to be with Maricruz." Sucre said as Michael smiled. "Papi I never would have guessed you would have married the doc." Sucre said as Michael laughed. "I never would have either love works in mysterious ways my friend." Michael said. "It sure does papi." Sucre said as he and Michael both laughed.

The next morning Michael awoke to find his wife still sleeping. He slowly got out of bed and turned on the coffee maker.

A short time later Sara awoke to see Michael bringing her coffee. "Good morning." He said as he sat the mug on the nightstand. "Good morning Michael." Sara said stretching out. "Did you sleep well?" Michael asked as Sara nodded "Good I'm glad." Michael said giving Sara a kiss.

"Are you hungry?" Michael asked as Sara nodded "Alright I'll go get us something." Michael said slipping on a pair of sunglasses causing Sara to laugh. "What?" Michael asked. "Oh nothing you wearing sunglasses is funny to me." Sara said as Michael smiled. "I'll be back." Michael said as Sara got up and gave him a hug and kiss.

A short time later Michael returned to find Sara crying on the bed. Michael quickly set the food on a table; he then rushed over to comfort his wife. "Sara what's wrong?" Michael asked looking into her teary eyes. "Oh Michael I just don't want to lose you again I love you." Sara said gripping his hand "Oh sweetie come here." Michael said as Sara put her arms around her man. "I love you Sara and I will never leave you." Michael said as Sara kissed him.

As Michael and Sara ate they made small talk. "Michael this has been a great vacation." Sara said as Michael smiled. "I'm glad we could come." Michael said. "Oh Sara I had a thought last night about my employment situation." Michael mentioned as Sara looked at him. "Really what?" Sara asked. "Well I was thinking since we have quite a bit of money, that I could start my own engineering firm." Michael said as Sara smiled. "Michael that's a great idea." Sara said as she gave Michael a hug. "And I think I could give you a job to if you'd like." Michael said "Really?" Sara asked as Michael nodded.

The week flew by and soon Michael and Sara were on the flight back home. "Michael thanks for taking me on this trip." Sara said as Michael smiled "It was my pleasure anything for you." Michael said taking her hand. "It will be good to get back home though." Sara said. "Yeah unless Lincoln burned the place down." Michael said as he and Sara both laughed they then enjoyed the rest of the flight together.


End file.
